Bubble Bobble: How it all began
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Bubble and Bobble were not like that all of their lives. Find out the origin of the dynamic duo.


Here is a twist on a video game story. I made it just for Halloween. Enjoy.

Two kids sleep in a bunk bed when suddenly the alarm clock goes off and a little girl springs to life from her covers.

"Come on, we gotta get a move on!" A little eight-year-old girl with yellow hair and blue eyes in a blue dress is waving to her brother to hurry up. She is tugging at his blanket that is above her. "I don't want to be late for school!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your dress in a knot, Amy." A ten-year-old boy with black hair and green eyes in a green shirt and blue jeans says to her sister. He gets up slowly as he takes off his covers and gets ready for school.

"After school it's Trick-or-treating time! Are you excited, Alex?" Amy asks.

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I be excited? Tons of candy for both of us! Plus, I can scare a few people on the way…" Alex says mischievously.

"Don't be late for the bus, kids!" Their mother calls to them.

"We're coming down!" They both say as they dash down the stairs. Their mom hands them their lunchboxes and they see the bus stop near their house.

"That's our ride! We better get going!" Alex says.

They both quickly head to the bus and get on. The bus takes off and they head off to school.

They get to school on time and they see kids in the hallway all heading to their classes. Alex and Amy were heading to their class (They are actually in the same class together, how coincident is that?) when they bump into one of their friends.

"Hey John!" Amy says with a smile on her face. Standing there is an eleven-year-old boy with brown hair, yellow eyes and a black shirt who seems pretty tall for his age.

"Hey you guys! Are you ready for Halloween?" John asks.

"You bet!" Alex says.

"Hey, are any one of you going to take on the spooky house challenge this year?" John asks.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

Alex gets her up to speed. "The Spooky House Challenge is a dare that some kid came up with years ago. Do you know the old house that lives on the hill?"

"Yes, I remember." Amy answers.

"Well, one year a kid dared another one to enter the house and see if anyone was even there. They had a big argument and the kid went in. He got too scared and ran out. Rumors went around about the whole thing. Other kids tried as well, but they were just as scared. But…" Alex pauses for a moment to increase drama.

Amy was starting to get a little scared, but still wanted to know. "What, what happened?"

Alex continues. "One day, a kid named Johnny went in there. He didn't come out for hours, days, weeks, months, and even years. He never did come back after that day. It died out for a few years, but last year more people tried and failed."

"Wow. Is that story true?" Amy asks John.

"All of it." John says.

"Sounds scary that he never came back." Amy says in fear. The bell rings and all of the kids get to class.

LATER…

"Man, that was the longest day ever!" Amy says.

"Well, it might seem like that because we have been waiting for so long, every minute drags on." Alex explains.

"Bro, you are so smart!" Amy says happily.

"Now let's go get our costumes on and get ready!" Alex says. They both head to their house and get their costumes on. They head out and go trick-or-treating. A few hours pass and they see that everyone is crowding around for a turn.

"Wow. So many people want to do this, don't they?" Alex says. They squeeze in to see that John is running the whole thing.

"Who shall I pick?" John says. He sees someone and points. "I pick you!" He points at no other than…

"Me?" Alex says confusingly.

"That's right, you! You get to be our lucky winner for this year!" John says with a smile.

"No, no, no. I don't want to…" Alex says but he is cut off.

"What's wrong, chicken?" John says as he starts making chicken noises. The whole crowd joins in and Alex cracks.

"Alright! I'll play your game! But on one condition…" Alex says. They wait for him to finish. "I get to bring one partner! And I chose… my sister.

"Why me?" Amy says.

"Please. You have to do this with me. I don't want to tell these guys but I actually am scared. I already said I would, so please help me out. Please?" Alex asks in the most politeful way. Alex looks desperate and need the help.

"I will be there for you, brother." Amy says.

"Alright then! We have our partners! Let's see if they can complete the challenge and make it out alive! Here are your flashlights." John hands them flashlights and John opens the gate.

"Are you ready?" John says enthusiastically.

"Ready." They both say full of fear.

"Let the challenge… begin!" John says.

What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
